


Insomnia

by Midnightlove02



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alcohol, Depression, Drugs, M/M, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-11-29 23:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11451282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightlove02/pseuds/Midnightlove02
Summary: Pete is your classic emo, with the fringe and everything, but with a major case of insomnia. Mikey way is a trouble maker with a pack of cigarettes always in his pocket.  When these two train wrecks cross paths, what will go wrong? And what is with Petes nightmares that makes him take pills?





	1. Pills

Pete stood waiting at the pharmacy, he tapped his foot and waited for the person in front of him to finish, once the guy was done Pete stepped up and was met with the voice of the nice lady at the desk.

"Hi Pete, come for your pills I'm guessing" Pete gave a small nod and put down the pocket money for his pills on the counter, everyone in the pharmacy knew Pete, since he came every month for his pills.

"All righty then, I'll go get them, just hang tight" The lady disappeared and Pete stood and waited silently staring at the ground, hands in the pockets of his hoodie, when suddenly someone shoves Pete out of the way and stands at the counter, when the lady returns the man speaks up.

"One pack of cigarettes" the lady nodded and Pete looked up at the man, he was tall, pale, and was skinny, he wore black clothes with brown hair, and a blank expression on his face. Pete moved up to the man and tapped him on the shoulder, he turned to him and looked down.

"What"

"I was waiting for something asshole"

"Like I care"

"You shoved me out of line"

"You shouldn't have been in my way then fucker"

"I wasn't in your way"

"Here are your cigarettes sir, Pete your pills will be out in a minute" The man grabbed the pack, put some money down on the counter, and walked out. Pete sighed angrily and turned back to the counter, the lady came back after a few minutes and handed him a small bag.

"There you go Pete, have a nice day"

"You too" Pete muttered and walked out, once outside, he saw the man. leaning against a wall with a cigarette already lit, Pete walked up to him.

"Those will kill you one day"

"Like I don't know that already, what do you want punk"

"Why are you such a douche"

"Because I chose to be, why are you so annoying and agitated"

"You try not sleeping for four days then getting 30 minutes of sleep at 5 in the morning"

"Ah, I should've guessed, you're an insomniac"

"What do you mean"

"My brothers like you, but he probably isn't so bitchy about it as you"

"I'm not fucking bitchy about it" Pete said as he stormed off in the opposite direction as the guy. Once he was back at his apartment, he threw his pills onto the table and flopped on his couch. He laid there in silence until he heard a knock at his door followed by a voice he recognized.

"Pete, its us" Joe, probably accompanied by Andy and Patrick.

"It's open" Pete said as he sat up, Joe, Andy, and Patrick walked with smiles on their faces, Pete smiled a little and took down his hood.

"Hi Pete, how's it going?"

"Ehh, my sleeping medication is kinda helpful"

"That's good," Andy said "We're just happy that you're doing something about this"

"Yeah, except there was this asshole that pushed me out of the way to get cigarettes"

"Some people are assholes"

"I know Patrick, I'm not stupid"

"Jeez Pete, no need to be rude"

"Sorry, I'm really tired"

"Well, then we'll leave you to sleep" Joe said as the three guys moved to the door "See yah Pete" As soon as they left, Pete grabbed his ipod off the side table and put in his earbuds, he got up and grabbed his new pills and took one. He went back into his bedroom which was a disaster, clothes were thrown about, his blanket gone, a single pillow laid on the floor, magazines and CDs' everywhere, and a half eaten bag of chips on the floor. Pete ignored the mess, took off his hoodie and shirt, and just flopped onto the bed, he felt the pill kick in after a few minutes and he drifted off to sleep

\------------------------------------------------------- 

 _The usual dark room surrounded Pete, he stood almost frozen in place, he knew where he was, and he hated it._ _After a few seconds, a small light flickered on, and illuminated the room, Petes room.  The room was small and dull, the paint was chipped and pealing, everything covered in a thick layer of dust, scribbled drawings from the therapy sessions sat neatly on a small table, untouched. He wanted to throw them across the room, rip them to shreds, he wanted to destroy those memories.  He scanned the rest of the room and saw the body, his body, when he left him for dead, after he was done with Pete.  Pete was the only piece of evidence, he tried to scream for help, but couldn't find his voice.  He heard the door open as his mom walked in, her voice echoed in his ears._

_"Pete! Oh my god! Honey call the police!" Pete knew he hadn't been there for long, he knew what happens next, he was taken to the hospital, he was stitched up, he was questioned, they caught his therapist and he was arrested, Pete still has the scar. Pete wanted to scream, Pete wanted to throw something, he wanted to break everything in the room, he hated this room._

_\------------------------------------------------------_

Pete woke up in a sweat, his earbuds fell out and were still playing music, he checked the time, 4 a.m., it was early but there was no chance in hell Pete was going back to sleep.  He got out of bed and went into his kitchen, he made a bowl of cereal and sat in silence, he felt along the scar, the reminder


	2. Smoke

Mikey walked down the street, cigarette in hand, each time he inhaled the smoke, he would hold it in for a long time, and when he exhaled, he would watch the smoke be pulled away by the wind.  He walked to his brothers house, where he currently lived since he was kicked out of his apartment, his brother didn't mind that he smoked, his brother smoked and so did his boyfriend.  Once he got inside, he smelled the weed, that probably meant that his brothers friends were over, and they were probably having another gang bang, he heard the headboard of his brothers bed banging against the wall.  He groaned, put out his cigarette, and flopped onto the couch, trying to drown the banging out, he ended up lost in thought until a voice broke the silence.

"Hey Mikey, what's up?"

"Hey Gerard," He sat up to see his brother in his underwear, eating chips, his eyes were red "How high are you?"

"I'm not high"

"I smell the weed, you cant trick me"

"Alright, you want in on the gang bang?"

"No way in hell, I'm not joining in on that shit"

"Alright" Gerard put down the bag and went back into his room, Mikey ran a hand through his hair and fixed his glasses, he threw his pack of cigarettes on the coffee table, he pulled out his phone, no calls, no texts, no nothing.  He threw it to the side and just leaned back to stare at the ceiling, the banging continued and it was aggravating to listen too, it was probably Rays turn with Frank, Gerards boyfriend, Mikey wasn't a fan of Gerards friends, but they were pretty cool, except for Bob, he was just a straight up prick.  He heard a shout and everything fell silent, he heard a little movement and a few murmurs, when Ray and Bob stumbled out of Gerards room, both stoned,

"Heeeeeey Mikey" Ray said while making finger guns at him

"Yo Mikey, what up"

"Hey guys" Mikey gave a small wave as Bob was trying to zip up his pants and Ray was laughing his head off at something.  They both stumbled out the door, after a few minutes, Frank stumbled out of the bedroom, his underwear around one of his ankles.

"Hey Frank"

"Mikey, have....." he laughed "Have you seen my boxers" Mikey pointed at them and Frank scurried to put them on.

"So, who finished off the gang bang?"

"Ray, I think," Frank sat down on the couch next to Mikey "So, you got any plans for later, or are you just gonna mope around the house?"

"I think I might go out" Frank pulled a shocked face

"Do my ears deceive me? Mikey fucking Way, planning on going out?" Frank messed with Mikeys hair, he pushed Frank away and he went back to laughing, Gerard finally came out of his room, in his pajamas and saw Frank and Mikey

"What's going on?" Frank turned around and smiled a goofy smile

"Your brother here, is going to go out!" Gerard laughed

"Yeah right" He went into the kitchen and began to make coffee.  Mikey stood up and got his phone, his cigarettes, his spare key, and his jacket,

"I'll see you guys when I get back" Mikey walked out the door, he realized night had come soon, it was already nearly dark out, and he had his destination set.  He arrived at his destination, and walked in, it was a park, not just any park, it was a special park, for him.  He walked to the swing set and sat, and looked around, He saw the restrooms where at night, older kids would sell drugs.  He saw the slide where a girl was raped, he saw the monkey bars where a kid hung,  he saw the see saw where a bully nearly bashed a kids head in, and he saw the benches, where Mikey and Gerard would suck guys off for cigarettes or drugs or something .  The swings were the only place in this hell forsaken park where nothing bad happened, he swung for a while when he heard a familiar voice.

"What are you doing here so late?"

"I would ask you the same thing" Mikey turned to his friend "Hi Ryan"

"Mikey Way, outside of his house, are you sure you're not a clone?" Mikey laughed

"How's Brendon?"

"Good, little bit bitchy, but good.  How's Gerard and Frank?"

"Good, they still have their weekly gang bangs which I despise, but they're doing great"

"Cool, you know its almost 4 a.m."

"Really?" Ryan nodded "Jeez, how long have I been here"

"I don't know"

"It was a rhetorical question"

"I know" They sat in silence for a while.

"You remember the things that happened here?"

"How could I forget?  You and I found that kids body hanging"

"Yeah, still never found out why he did that"

"This is one fucked up park"

"This is one fucked up town"

"True"

"One day, I'm gonna bust out of this town, and I'm gonna never look back"

"Well good luck with that, I better get home before Brendon wakes up"

"Yeah, I should get home too, Gerard's probably worried sick" they got up and parted ways.  Once Mikey was home, he unlocked the door and walked in, Gerard and Frank were asleep on the couch, the TV still on, Mikey turned it off and went back into his room, he went tried to get as much sleep as he could before he had work, before him and Gerard had work.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Mikey was woken up by Gerard, yelling at him to get ready for work.  Mikey quickly changed his shirt and got up, he fixed his fringe and grabbed a beanie, him and Gerard drove over to the comic book store where they worked.  After getting yelled at by their boss, Gerard went to work, putting comic books on the shelf, while Mikey worked the register.  Since no one was coming, Mikey began to doze off, when he heard the door open, he scrambled to get up and almost knocked everything off the counter.

"Jeez Way, you sleeping on the job?" Brendon said sarcastically, Mikey looked up to see Ryan, Brendon, Spencer, and four other guys he didn't recognize.

"I didn't sleep much last night," Mikey said with a small smile "Who are your friends?" Ryan looked behind him

"You know Spencer" Spencer waved "That's Joe, Andy, Patrick, and Pete" Three of them waved while the fourth liked down at his shoes, the fourth was familiar, from where, Mikey didn't know.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Mikey, my brother Gerard is some where in here, anyways, you guys can have a look around" Everyone split up and walked around the store, the guy who was looking down browsed for a few minutes, he came up to the counter and put down a few comics with a ten dollar bill.  Mikey rang up the comics and put them in a bag with his change.

"Have a nice day" the guy didn't say anything and just walked out the door, clearly not wanting to wait for his friends.  Ryan came to the counter with a few things and set them down.

"Sorry about Pete, he's on these pills and the side effects make him a little out of it"

"It's cool"

"Yeah, Pete is really a nice guy" said Patrick

"I bet he is" Mikey rang up Ryans things and handed him the bag, the other guys didn't get anything, they just browsed.

"See you around Mikey"

"Bye" Mikey groaned and put his head down on the counter, Gerard walked over to the counter and poked him in the head.

"Your friends seem nice"

"Well I only know three of those guys well, the other four I just met"

"Oh, you have your cigarettes with you?"

"Nope, I forgot them" Gerard groaned

"I forgot mine too, the guys who work the other shift should be here soon, so we'll get some back at home"

"Ok" After a half an hour, the other guys came and Gerard and Mikey got to go, once home, they both lit a cigarette and smoked in silence.  Mikey liked silence, he could focus on his thoughts and hear them, each and everyone.


	3. Late

Pete walked behind the group, not wanting to talk to anyone, he soon got close to the shortcut he could take home, through the shitty park that the town refused to take down, despite its history, he broke off from the group and walked through the park, it was in shambles, the old rickety slide, half the swings were broken, no one even bothered to take down the rope that kid used to kill himself, the whole place was depressing.  He walked through the park to the back gate, keeping his head down, he eventually got home, he threw the bag on the counter, and he immediately sat on the couch, and turned on the TV.  The news was on, Pete recognized the lady, an old friend, who used to go by Lynz, well, that's how she spelled it, she was talking about how the mayor still refused to take down the park and rebuild a new one, nothing could erase the memories, she then went on about something else.  Pete had tuned out the TV and eventually his phone starts ringing, Brendon, he picked it up.

"Hello"

"Pete, where the hell have you been?"

"I went home"

"Next time tell us, we were worried"s

"Ok mom" Brendon laughed.

"Anyways, we were gonna go out to a club later, wanna come?"

"Nah, I don't like clubs"

"Oh, ok, see you around then"

"Bye" Pete put down the phone, he looked around his small apartment, when his eyes fell upon the rent notice.  He remembered that he hadn't been in work for a few days, he dialed his boss and waited for her to pick up.

"Pete, why haven't you shown up here? I was about to fire you"

"Sorry about that, do you think I could work the night shift later?"

"No one else is taking the shift, well, Josh is taking the shift, but you can join him"

"Ok, what time?"

"11:30, sharp!"

"Got it"

"You better be here or you're fired" Pete checked the time, 6:07 , he had time, the convenient store where he worked was a 5 - 10 minute walk from his apartment, he set an alarm for 11:15, turned on a movie, and eventually fell asleep, he awoke a little before his alarm was set to go off.  He canceled the alarm and went to find his name tag.  After finding it, he grabbed his keys, jacket, and phone, and went on his way.  The street lamps provided some form of light on his way, it was cold and the smell of frost lingered in the air, dead leaves laid on the sidewalk and blew away with the cool breeze. It was cold for late October, cold enough for Pete to see his own breath, he reached the convenience store and stepped inside as some work friends were getting ready to leave. 

"Ah, Wentz, you're actually early, that's a shocker, remember that this is a 24 hour store, so never lock the doors"

"I know"

"Josh is, somewhere in here, and everyone is going"

"Ok, have a good night everyone" Everyone waved as they walked out the door, Pete moved behind the counter and spotted josh restocking one of the shelves, he had dyed his hair bright yellow hair.

"Wow, my highlighter became sentient" Josh turned to Pete, who was laughing

"Shut the fuck up Wentz" Josh sneered

"What, its funny," Pete said "How's Joseph?"

"He's good, he doesn't need medicine anymore"

"Great"

"Yeah, how's your shitty love life"

"Getting shittier by the day" Pete said sarcastically, they continued to talk and eventually they switched jobs, Pete stocking the shelves and josh behind the counter.  It was around 2:29 AM when a little girl walked into the store, her brown curly hair bounced on her shoulders, she had a purple winter coat, sneakers, and pajama pants.  She put a dollar with a few coins on the counter,

"Can I have some M&M's?" She asked, Josh made concerned eye contact with Pete.  Pete pulled out his phone as Josh ushered the little girl onto the staff room to make sure she didn't leave.  As Pete called the police, Mikey ran into the store

"Gerard, find them, I'll look for her"

"Got it" Gerard ran down the street and Pete approached Mikey

"Can I help you sir?" Pete asked after he hung up with the police, he recognized Mikey from the pharmacy, he was in no mood talking to him

"Yeah, did a little girl with brown pigtails walk in here?"

"Yes, I called the police about it"

"Good, wait, you're the prick from the pharmacy"

"Trust me, I'm not happy about seeing you either" Mikey groaned

"Anyways, where is she"

"Why? It doesn't seem to be any of your business"

"Cause she's my neighbor, her parents are addicts"

"Oh, well she's fine, my friend Josh is back there with her"

"Ok, you don't have to be such an ass"

"Well its too early to deal with your bull shit"

"Go fuck yourself" The door opened and two police officers stepped in.

"We got a call about a little girl?"

"Yes, she's in the back with my friend" Pete opened the staff room door to find the little girl playing with Josh's hair and laughing.  The police officers said they'd take her to the station in hopes of finding some other relative for her to live with, they left and a few minutes later Gerard walked in, looking defeated.

"I couldn't find them, they ran to fast"

"The police are on it Gerard, its ok"

"Ok, I'm going home, Franks probably worried sick" 

"Yeah, I'm coming too" Before Mikey left he turned

"Hey, asshole" Pete didn't turn to face him "I just wanted to say, thanks for helping her" He left, Pete didn't know what to say, the dick who had thrown him out of line yesterday at a pharmacy was being nice, Pete switched jobs with Josh every hour.  The time ticked slowly by, till the sun came up.


End file.
